Movie Night
by Taito-Yamachi-lvr
Summary: Amy wants to repay Murdock somehow. Why not a movie?


Amy missed her car.

The boys had gotten two thousand dollars a piece for driving the watermelon crop to market, and she had gotten her car back, completely destroyed. A car that she hadn't even finished paying for. But the annihilation of her brand new car had been "part of the plan", according to Hannibal. If the plan had been to piss her off royally, it had succeeded.

She sighed and flipped through the mail sitting on her desk. Maybe there was something from the team. Like a note that said, "Oops."

Three plain envelopes were at the bottom of the stack. One was blank, one had "Amy" written in Face's handwriting, and one had a smiling cartoon dog's head on it. She smiled and opened Face's first.

There was three hundred dollars inside from that skinflint Face, along with a note that presented an offer to make it up to her in another way. She threw it in the garbage, thought about it, and put the crumpled up note in her purse. It would be more cathartic to burn it, she decided, opening the blank envelope next.

B.A. had given her a thousand dollars, half his share, and a short note that read, "Sorry about your car, Momma. It looked real nice before Hannibal blew it up." Amy grinned and slipped it inside her purse as well.

_Not even an apology from Hannibal_, she thought, opening the last envelope, _but no surprise there._

The surprise was the two thousand dollars from Murdock, or "H.M. & Billy". No note or anything was attached, just cash.

Amy stared at it in shock for a while before recovering and quickly hiding it in her purse with the rest of what the team had sent. She would have to pay Murdock a visit later today.

* * *

"Hey, lady, didja get my letter?" Murdock chirped, grinning as Amy stepped inside his room at the hospital. "I toldja Billy n' I'd pitch in!"

"Yes, but Murdock, that was your entire cut!" she protested.

"Ah, well, I got almost everythin' I need right here," he replied, waving a hand at her. "Food, shelter…medical attention around the clock."

Amy laughed as Murdock picked up a deck of cards from the dresser and shuffled them. He flopped down into a chair and motioned for her to sit down as well. He started dealing out cards onto a table.

"Murdock, are you sure?" she pressed, pulling up a chair. "I can give you some of it back, I brought it with me."

"Naw, keep it," he insisted. "Face told me that Hannibal didn't give you a thing."

"I didn't expect him to," she smirked, rolling her eyes. "What are we playing?"

"Go Fish," he replied, picking up his hand and setting the rest of the deck (which looked suspiciously like Face's) down on the table.

Amy picked up her cards and set down a pair of twos. She waited for Murdock to go first. He narrowed his eyes at the cards and then looked at her craftily.

"Got any nines?" he asked.

"Go Fish," she replied.

"Man," he grumbled, drawing a card. "Oh yeah, Face wanted to know if you got his, uh…note."

"Yes, I did," she said, not looking up. "You can tell him I didn't want to soil my garbage can, so I did the humane thing and burned it."

"Aw, you two lovebirds," Murdock joked, grinning.

Amy snorted, but smiled. "Got any eights?"

"Sure do," Murdock nodded, handing it over. "So…you really said no to Face?"

"What, is that such a surprise?" she asked.

"Well, no, since you got t' know him and all, but…he _is _called Face for a reason."

"You look past that once you get to know him," she replied, looking down at her cards. "Your turn."

Murdock covered a smile with his hand as Amy looked up. He frowned at his cards and then glanced at her.

"Got any aces?" he asked.

She made a disappointed noise and held it out to him, but he just grinned.

"Oh no, I don't have any, I was jus' curious."

* * *

The game had ended with no clear winner. Murdock had decided that building a house of cards in the middle of the game would be more entertaining than Go Fish, so the pairs had been assimilated into part of the foundation. Amy tried not to breathe on it and handed him another card.

"So…Amy Bo-Bamy," Murdock said, keeping his attention entirely on the cards. "Whaddya say to a movie?"

"Is there a theater nearby?" she asked in surprise. She hadn't seen any along the way.

"No, but it's movie night tonight," he explained, sticking his tongue out as he added another card. "_Singin in the Rain_. A classic. It's got Gene Kelly and—what?"

Amy had slumped a little bit in disappointment. "I don't think they let visitors sit in with the patients, Murdock, no matter how many times they've visited."

"Why not?" Murdock asked in surprise, and then slapped his head and rolled his eyes. "Oh right, on account of our bein' cuh-_ray_-zee and all. Well…"

He scratched the back of his head and frowned, thinking. Amy waited patiently.

"I've got it!" he declared, holding up a finger and grinning. "I'll talk to Face and give him your message and mine. _And_ I'll see if he can't talk you into a seat for tonight."

"If anyone could…" she sighed, nodding.

"OK, so stop by again aroun' seven-thirty, wouldja?" he said, moving with her towards the door. "I need some time to get purdy."

"That's fine, Murdock," she grinned. "I'll see you then."

She opened the door and found herself face-to-face with…Face. He did _not_ look happy.

"Hi, Amy," he greeted, pushing past her into Murdock's room. "Is he here?"

"Well, _hey_, Faceman!" Murdock cried happily, holding out his arms for a hug.

"Don't 'Faceman' me," she heard Face say as she walked down the hall. "I just had to win a game of cards _fairly_. Do you know how _hard_ that was?"

* * *

"You must be Miss Allen," the receptionist said, smiling tiredly as Amy approached her.

"Yes," Amy nodded, looking uncertain. "I'm a close friend of Murdock's."

"Murdock, huh," the woman grunted. "That patient gives us more trouble than the rest combined!"

"…I've heard something about that," Amy said awkwardly.

"Who hasn't," the woman grumbled, looking at a sheet of paper. "Now, Miss Allen, it says here you're to accompany Mr. Murdock tonight when we show _Singin in the Rain_."

"Yes, that's correct," Amy said quickly, hoping Face had gotten her clearance.

"But I'm afraid I can't let you in," the receptionist replied, setting the paper down.

Amy blinked. "Why not?"

"Well it's against regulations for one th—"

"It's ok, miss, _I_ got the go ahead for Miss Allen here," a familiar voice interrupted.

Amy could tell from the way the receptionist's eyes glazed over that it was Face, and that no matter what he said, she was in for _Singin in the Rain_.

"You see," he began, striding over to the receptionist and giving Amy a quick sideways "aren't-I-marvelous?" look, "she's to be allowed inside and to accompany Murdock as long as _I'm_ around to, ah, supervise, you know, keep an eye on things. It was _my_ idea, after all, and—"

Amy felt her eyes glaze over as well, but from boredom instead of rapture. Face finished his spiel, winked at the receptionist, and took Amy's arm.

"Are you _really_ going to be hanging over us the whole time?" she demanded once they were away from the receptionist.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea!" he protested. "It was the only way they would agree to let someone be with the patients during movie night. It's Friday, you know, there were a couple things _I_ wanted to do as well!"

"They have _names_, Face," Amy shot back.

He just grinned and led her into the movie room. Several patients were seated in folding chairs facing a large projector screen. Murdock was in the back row, and he waved frantically when Face and Amy entered the room.

"Amy!" he hollered, pointing at an empty seat next to him. "Sit here!"

She smiled and walked over to him, trying to ignore the many patients and staff who had turned to stare at her curiously. Murdock was oblivious and just kept grinning at her as she sat down.

"I _knew_ Faceman would pull through!" he whispered excitedly, leaning close to her. "He usually does!"

"No touching!" a male attendant warned.

Murdock immediately straightened up and gave him a dirty look. The attendant crossed his arms and glared back.

"Forgot to tell you about that rule," he muttered apologetically.

Amy started to reply that it was fine when Face leaned in between them.

"Ok, you two, I'll be _right_ behind you the whole time," he said cheerily, grinning infuriatingly. "So just relax and enjoy the show, huh?"

"Should be easy," Amy snorted sarcastically.

Something made Face whip his head around. Amy and Murdock followed his line of sight and saw a brunette nurse bent over a desk. She was scribbling something on a pad. Face seemed to be more interested in how high her dress had ridden up when she bent over.

"On second thought, I can see you guys just fine from the back of the room," he said quickly, and was gone in a flash.

Amy and Murdock looked at each other.

"That was lucky," Murdock declared.

"Oh, and have fun on your date," Face added, startling them.

"It's not a _date_, man, get outta here!" Murdock hissed, swiping at Face, who was already back by the nurse's side.

"No touching!" the attendant warned again.

Murdock twisted around in his seat to glare at him again. Amy was just glad he didn't see how red her face was.

"I don't know what that guy's problem is," Murdock complained, folding his arms and slumping a little in his seat.

Someone switched the lights off, and Murdock sat up straight. Amy willed her face to stop burning, with very slow success.

_Come on, Amy Allen, keep it together,_ she told herself. _You're just friends, he likes you as a friend. Just keep repeating that to yourself. Don't get your hopes up._

And everything was fine up until the main musical number, where she thought they were about to have a moment. As Gene Kelly finished singing and dancing in the rain, Murdock looked at her and smiled crookedly. Amy smiled back at him and felt her heart start to beat faster.

_Oh man, is this it?_ she thought wildly, trying to be cool.

"Amy?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Murdock?" she whispered back.

"There's somethin' I hafta tell you."

_Ok, he's gonna kiss me and it'll be great, I should start leaning in,_ she decided, and started to lean in.

"…yes, Murdock?" she breathed, her eyes half-closed.

He took a deep breath and fixed a determined look on his face.

"I crashed your car."

Amy blinked, speechless. She managed to sit back up before she felt completely foolish.

"What?" she said, confused.

"See, I was drivin' it," he explained, his low voice making them lean in so she could hear him, "and one-a them dudes dynamited it or _some_thin', I dunno, but I felt real bad about it and thought you should know, since you were so attached to it."

She just stared at him.

_Hey Amy, how dumb do you feel right now?_ she thought. _Ask. On a scale of one to ten, how dumb do you feel?_

_On a scale of—_

_ELEVEN._

She realized he was waiting for her to respond.

"Uh…" she blinked. "Thanks, Murdock. That was, um…nice of you to tell me. Thanks."

"Ya aren't mad?" he asked, looking worried.

"No," she said immediately, looking at the screen. "No, I'm…I'm not mad."

_Not at you. At me._

"You sure?" he pressed.

"Yes, Murdock, I'm sure," she assured him.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure," he replied, settling back into his seat. He crossed his arms and stretched out his legs. "I felt like I had t' get that off my chest."

_Well, the moment was gone, if there had even BEEN a moment, and I feel like a fool_, she thought to herself, a little red. _At least I get to watch a good movie with a good friend and have a good evening. Damn, I'm saying good too much._

And then she felt Murdock carefully slide his foot over hers. She looked over at him in surprise.

He appeared to be giving the movie his full attention, but when she turned her head towards him he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

She smiled as well and settled back into her seat, folding her arms. This _was_ going to be a good eve—

_**BZZZZZT!**_

Everything went completely dark.

"Stay in your seats, we've blown a fuse!" Face shouted out.

"Get the lights back on!" someone hollered.

"Good job, Face," Murdock muttered.

Amy heard a few patients scream in terror. Several bodies went rushing past her, presumably to fix the lights. Or, if they were patients, to make a break for it. She felt around for Murdock and grabbed his hand.

"Quick, Amy, before they fix the lights!" Murdock urged.

"_If Murdock is trying to escape again, so help me!_" someone bellowed angrily.

They managed to kiss blindly before someone in the distance shouted that the power was back. Amy and Murdock quickly pulled apart and fixed themselves as an attendant flipped the lights on. She looked over giddily at Murdock and then bit her lip to keep from laughing. Lipstick had not been a smart choice.

There was bright red lipstick smeared on his lips, nose, and left eye. He was grinning back at her.

"What?" he asked, not understanding why she looked worried.

Amy heard someone rapidly marching over to them.

_They saw the lipstick and they're gonna throw me out and keep me from visiting and—_

"Hey, uh, Murdock, you got a little something right…"

Face started to point out where the lipstick was on his own face, and then thought better of it and pulled out a handkerchief.

"I find that it brings out my natural coloring," Murdock replied, fluttering his eyes and putting a finger on his chin.

"Yeah, _ok_, buddy," Face snorted, grinning as he wiped Amy's lipstick off.

"Sorry," she muttered, still smiling a little.

"My deah, it was worth it," Murdock replied in a posh British accent.

"There, you're clean, I'm clean, and no one's in trouble," Face declared, tucking the dirty handkerchief in his pocket.

"Hey, doc, your shirt's undone," Murdock said, pointing.

"What?" Face looked down at his bare chest. "Oh, that. Well, I was kinda in the middle of something when they got the power back on."

"That _something_ wouldn't be that brunette nurse, would it?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

He shrugged and grinned back, buttoning his shirt up. The nurse, looking slightly more disheveled than she had before, walked in and calmly resumed writing on her pad of paper.

"I think that answers it," Murdock muttered, grinning.

* * *

"I just wanted to say thanks again, Faceman," Murdock said as Face walked him back to his room. Murdock had managed to kiss Amy goodnight before she left, due to Face chatting up the receptionist so engagingly that the woman was oblivious to everything but the words coming from his mouth. "I owe you one for what you did tonight."

"You owe me _two_," Face corrected, continuing when Murdock looked confused, "Remember that girl you stole from me in New York when we were working on that protection money racket?"

"Aw, Face, c'mon!" Murdock protested. "You were already with that dispatcher!"

"Sure, but I was _real_ close with that other girl!" Face explained. "Things were going great until _you_ showed up and whisked her away."

"Not my fault she appreciates the finer things in life," Murdock sniffed, pointing his nose in the air.

Face would have punched him, but there were too many witnesses. Doctors beating patients wasn't a common practice at the hospital. He hoped.

"Anyway, what are friends for? I mean, I saw that look you gave me in New York," Face admitted.

"What look?" Murdock was standing outside his door, frowning at him.

"The look you gave me when Amy said she was meeting up with her old boyfriend. The 'Face-this-is-killing-me-you-gotta-do-something' look."

"Oh. _That_ look."

"It was pretty pathetic."

"Wasn't _half_ as pathetic as that sappy look you gave the farmer's daughter while you two were on the couch. When you got hit in the face by a rifle butt by that brainwashing monk?"

"I—"

"It was pretty bad, Face."

"_I_—"

"I mean, _real_ bad."

"_Ok_, I _get_ it, but it _worked_, didn't it?" Face pointed out.

Murdock eyed him doubtfully.

"How did you even know about that?" Face demanded. "You weren't even _there_!"

"Amy told me _all_ about it," he grinned.

"Oh, great, so you two were best buddies even then," Face grumbled. "Did she put you up to the bubble bath line, too?"

"No, I thought-a that _all_ by myself!"

"Wonderful. Glad you find such productive outlets for your creativity."

"Man's gotta do _somethin_', Face. Fella could go _crazy_ just sittin around doin' nothin' with all that creative energy bubblin' inside him."

A passing nurse gave Face a look and tapped her watch meaningfully.

"Uh, good night, Mr. Murdock," Face said quickly, shaking his hand. "Hope you sleep well."

"'Fraid not, doc," Murdock sighed sadly. "I feel nightmares are set to plague me this fair night."

"Really," Face replied flatly, thinking of the date he had set up, and then, realizing the nurse was still there, hastily added, "Uh, I'm sure that's not the case, Mr. Murdock."

"I fear it is, unless," Murdock lowered his voice so only Face heard him, "I owe you _one_ favor."

Face, feeling the nurse's eyes on him, didn't dare say what he wanted to. Instead, he bid Mr. Murdock good night again through clenched teeth and turned to leave. The nurse walked ahead of him.

"_One!_" Murdock hissed.

Face looked back and mouthed "_Two!_", holding up two fingers.

Murdock shook his head and held up his index finger.

Face gave him a murderous look and continued to hold up two fingers.

Murdock raised his eyebrows and also kept holding up his finger.

Face pressed his lips together angrily and finally gave Murdock the finger he was looking for. Unfortunately the nurse in front of him happened to look back at him as he did so.

"_Doctor_!" she gasped, shocked at the gesture he was making. And to a _patient_, no less.

"Uh, he was," Face tried to explain, looking back at Murdock, but of course he was gone. "Well, uh, you know how he is."

"That's no excuse for bad behavior on your part," the nurse scolded, frowning at him. "I must ask you to leave at once."

_So much for seeing the brunette again_, Face thought, slinking out the front doors.

* * *

I was so worried there wouldn't be any Amy/Murdock fanfiction in the TV section. They're my absolute FAVORITE couple. So pissed when Amy left.

But this'll probably be the only A-Team thing I'll write. I'm still not happy with the way it turned out.


End file.
